


Cows

by Battlingbard7 (bbard7)



Series: From the Enchanted Forest and Back [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbard7/pseuds/Battlingbard7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma, Henry and video games do not mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cows

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine, apologise in advance.  
> Another random prompt, only my crazy friend could come up with these: Cows.  
> Enjoy!

"What're you doing, Hen?" The blonde asked as she walked into the study.

The Mayor had invited the Sheriff over for dinner on a Tuesday evening, but she had not showed up yet. Emma had let herself in with Regina's spare key.

The blonde found her son sitting behind Regina's desk with his head burried in her laptop. When she didn't get a reply she made her way behind the desk with her son to see what he was up to.

"What are you playing?"

"I found this game, it's totally awesome! It's called Diablo," her brunette son explained as he clicked on the mouse pad a couple more times, "look they have cows holding weapons."

Emma bent over behind her son and squinted at the screen. Her first thought was why Regina was letting him play a violent video game, but the second thought that went though her mind made more sense; she didn't know.

Wanting to impress her son with the magic she had learned recently all by herself, she made her way in front of the desk. "Wanna see something cool, kid?"

Suddenly his head was up out of the computer screen and on his blonde mother, "Yeah!" he said enthusiastically.

Bringing her chin to her chest she closed her eyes deep in concentration. She brought her hands up in front of her as white swirls of smoke appeared around her fingers. The pent up magic escaped from her fingers and landed on the floor in front of her.

Appearing in the study was a humungous cow with horns weilding a massive axe. The size of the axe looked like it was out of proportion with the cow and that it would drop it any moment.

"Coooooool!" Henry uttered as he jumped up from the chair.

The cow snorted in irritation as it raised its weapon above it's head.

The smile that was plastered on Emma's face was soon wiped off as soon as she realised what it was doing.

With one smooth swipe of its axe, it hammered through Regina's desk with ease.

As the demon cow turned around towards Emma and Henry, the blonde grabbed her son and jumped behind the nearest object; the sofa.

Failing to hear the front door open and close and the quick clicking of heels on hardwood floor, there was a woosh of magic and a sound of sizzling.

_Can I smell beef?_

"What the hell were you thinking?" Regina's angry voice boomed across the room.

Both Emma and Henrys heads popped up from behind the sofa, "Moo?"


End file.
